Songs of Wincest
by FallenAngel2487
Summary: Just a small series of one-shots based off songs ranging from when the boys are 16 and 20 to probably season 8. Updates will be weekly or fortnightly. Now rated M. WARNING: Wincest Sam/Dean. Don't like, dont read. This will be your one and only warning. Disclaimer: Not mine!
1. Everything Has Changed

_**DISCLAIMER: SUPERNATURAL AND IT'S GORGEOUS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. OF COURSE IT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM DREAMING. IT ALL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE AND COMPANY. LUCKY BUGGERS.**_

_**A/N: Ok, guys. So basically I gave myself a little challenge like 3-4 months ago to do a series of Wincest fics based off songs. I had my good friend Lalinka give me a list of songs to work from. Now, I'm not working with the original list that she gave me but I did keep quite a few that work and I added a few of my own choices. This is the end result of the first song. I apologise in advance if the story goes away from the song a bit. It kind just got away from me and took on a life of it's own. Oh, anyone following my other story, 'Angel Babies and Nightmares', the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Monday (Australian time). I just haven't been well enough to get motivated to do anything. Okey dokey. With that said, let's move on!**_

_**Songs of Wincest Part 1**_

_**Ages: Dean – 20; Sam – 16**_

Everything Has Changed

- Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran

All I knew this morning when I woke,  
Is I know something now (know something now),  
I didn't before.

And all I've seen,  
Since 18 hours ago,  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like...

I just want to know you better,  
Know you better, know you better now.

I just want to know you better,  
Know you better, know you better now.

I just want to know you, know you, know you,.

Cause all I know is we said hello,  
And your eyes look like coming home.  
All I know is a simple name,  
Everything has changed.

All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday,  
Is everything has changed.

And all my walls,  
Stood tall painted blue,  
And I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and  
Open up the door for you.

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies,  
The beautiful kind,  
Making up for lost time,  
Taking flight making me feel like..

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you...

Cause all I know is we said hello,  
And your eyes look like coming home.  
All I know is a simple name,  
Everything has changed.

All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday,  
Is everything has changed.

Come back and tell me why,  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time.  
And meet me there tonight,  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

Cause all I know is we said hello,  
And your eyes look like coming home.  
All I know is a simple name,  
Everything has changed.

All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is,  
Everything has changed.

All I know is we said hello,  
So dust off your highest hopes.  
All I know is pouring rain,  
And everything has changed.

All I know is a new found grace,  
All my days I'll know your face,  
All I know since yesterday is,  
Everything has changed.  
  


Sixteen years. That's how long Dean Winchester has been raising his baby brother. Sixteen whole years…Then everything had changed. It had only taken less than one year for that feeling of brotherly love and protectiveness to change into one of lust and want. It was quite a strange feeling, when you suddenly realise that the one you are meant to be with, your soul mate, has actually been with you your entire life. It's wonderful and different but most of all, it's just a little bit scary. Especially when it's your brother.

Of course, Dean knew that he should feel wrong about it all. Most people would. They'd think it disgusting and criminal. They'd be right too. Dean knew that these thoughts and feelings should've been freaking him out like they would a normal person. But he wasn't normal. Neither of them were. Cause normal people don't grow up learning how to aim for the head or learning to speak fluent Latin to use for exorcisms. They certainly didn't fall in love with their younger siblings. Of course not. But Dean just figured it was just all part of his job description. Sure it probably wasn't what his dad had in mind when he first ordered his oldest son to watch and protect his brother at all costs. However, in Dean's mind, being in love with Sam was just a result of them really only having each other to depend on and trust and also gave Dean even more reason to protect his Sammy. To Dean, being in love with Sammy _was_ normal.

His only problem was telling Sam the truth. Seriously, how do you explain to your fifteen year old brother that you are soul deep in love with him. It wasn't rejection that Dean was afraid of. He could handle that. What he was most afraid of was losing Sam, especially if he didn't feel the same way. Rejection was easy to handle in Dean's mind, as long it didn't involve Sam leaving him for good.

Of course, unknown to Dean, Sam had been having the exact same thoughts about his big brother since he hit puberty. For Sam, though, it was starting to get a bit dicey. Trying to hide his feelings, especially while Dad was around. Sam knew Dad wouldn't be very happy if he knew. He'd be downright pissed. It was definitely getting to be too much whenever Dean came out of the shower in nothing but a flimsy motel towel, with little droplets of water falling down his chest and back, steam billowing out behind him.

Some of these images were currently going in and out through Sam's mind, not that he could really enjoy them as they were fever-induced. They were on a werewolf hunt in Cold Spring, Minnesota when Sam had fallen through some thin ice into frigid water. It hadn't taken John and Dean long to get Sam out of the water but by the time they had gotten back to their motel the fever had already taken hold. As soon as they had gotten Sammy settled and Dean started working on getting the fever down, John left to finish off the hunt, trusting Dean to take care of their youngest.

It was just as well as far as Dean was concerned. As much as he loved his Dad and would do almost anything for him, Dean was really the only one who knew how to properly care for his Sammy. That particular thought made Dean think hard. Did he really know? Didn't caring for Sam mean telling him the truth? Dean finally decided that keeping secrets was too dangerous. Especially in their lives. Secrets and hidden desires can make you distracted. And distractions can get you killed. Dean had always promised to himself that Sam would never die on account of him. So he swore, that after the fever passed and Sammy was better, Dean would tell him everything that he felt.

Right now, Sam was thrashing around on his bed, mumbling incoherently. Dean grabbed his little brother's hand, trying to calm him enough to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Shh, Sammy. I got ya. Big brother's here."

"De…" Sam whimpered. "I..it hurts, De."

Dean was almost choking on unshed tears. The fact that this fever was hurting his Sammy enough to use his old childhood nickname, just about broke his heart into pieces.

"I know, baby boy. Here. Take these." Dean handed some antibiotics and a glass of water. "You'll be better soon, I promise."

"Don't leave me?"

"Not going anywhere, Sammy. Could never leave you. Just relax, baby boy. Try and get some sleep." Dean leaned in and gently kissed Sam on the forehead.

"'Kay. Love you, De." Sam whispered as he closed his eyes, letting the darkness of sleep overcome him.

*****************************A LINE BREAK*****************************************

The next morning, Dean woke with a start as his phone vibrated on the night stand. He quickly checked on Sam as he grabbed his phone, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw his baby boy sleeping soundly with all signs of fever gone. Seeing it was his dad calling, he quietly answered, careful not to wake Sammy, who honestly looked like he just ran a marathon around the world.

"Hello? Dad? You ok? Did you get 'em?" Dean rattled off his questions in rapid fire like a machine gun, eager to find out how much longer his dad would be gone.

"Yeah, son. I got them. I'm good. How are you boys holding up? Sammy any better?" John knew as their father, and sole parent, he should've been the one to stay and look after Sam, but with Dean being as protective as he was of his little brother, John also knew that Sammy would be fine. Dean would do anything to keep Sammy safe. Dean sat down on the bed by Sam's hip and gently brushed the sweat drenched hair off Sam's face.

"He'll live," Dean confidently informed his dad. "He's sleeping now. Took a while, but his fever broke about 1 this morning and he's just been sleeping since. He's gonna be ok." Dean breathed out, relieved beyond belief that his baby brother was indeed going to be ok.

"Ok," John accepted Dean's response with relief. "There's a haunting the next town over, so I'm gonna take care of it then I'll come back to you boys. I should be back later tonight. Dean, you know the drill, and watch out for Sammy."

"Got it, Dad. We'll be fine."

Dean hung up and placed his phone back on the night stand, all the while watching Sammy who was just starting to stir awake. Dean had to admit, if only to himself, his Sammy truly was beautiful no matter what. He smiled softly and traced fingertips down the side of Sam's face, gently wiping away stray droplets of sweat.

"Hey Sammy." He said quietly. "How're you feeling, baby boy?"

Sam smiled slightly. He loved it when Dean called him that. It was his favourite nickname. He tried to breath in without wincing, only just barely succeeding.

"Like I've been hit a truck. Actually, I feel about as well as you look." He studied his big brother's face in concern. He looked so tired. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Some," Dean admitted quietly. "I had to take care of you first, Sammy. You're more important."

"De-"

"Listen," Dean quickly cut Sam off, not wanting to get into an argument right now. "Dad found a salt'n'burn on the way back, he's gonna take care of it, then come back here. Said he'll be back sometime tonight. Now, we need to get some grub into you."

Sam sighed and looked down, fiddling with the blanket covering him. "Ok, but I'm not really hungry, De."

"I know, Sammy." Dean gently rubbed his thumb along Sam's cheekbone, looking into those beautiful soft hazel eyes of his brother and smiled sympathetically at Sam. "Maybe just try a little bit of soup, ok? We gotta get your strength back up."

"Ok but only if you stay with me." Sam looked at Dean with his 'puppy dog eyes' as Dean liked to called them, on full power.

Dean chuckled at his brother antics. "No need to turn those on, baby boy. I'll always stay with you." He then slowly leaned, and with his hand placed gently on Sam's neck below his ear, softly kissed his sweet baby boy on the lips. "Always." Sam just looked at his beautiful big brother, his De, with awe, happiness, and complete contentment.

And from that point, everything had changed. For the better.

THE END

_**Remember: Read and review. Good comments, constructive criticism welcomed. Flame if you really must but be warned you'll just be laughed at. **_


	2. Safe and Sound

**_DISCLAIMER: SUPERNATURAL AND IT'S GORGEOUS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. OF COURSE IT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM DREAMING. IT ALL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE AND COMPANY. LUCKY BUGGERS. Don't own the song either. *Sad face*_**

**_A/N: Ok guys. This one is set about 6 months after 'Everything Has Changed' so Sammy is still 16, Dean is 20. By the way, this is my very first attempt at smut, so all constructive criticism is very much appreciated. _**

**_Warning: Boy on boy sexy times. Even better, it's Wincest sexy times. You got problem with it, well you shouldn't of clicked on it in the first place, considering the title. So really if you don't like it, it's your own silly fault._**

_Songs of Wincest Part 2_

_Ages: Dean – 20; Sam – 16_

Safe and Sound

- Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Sam woke up with a start, breathing hard like he had just run a marathon and a cold sweat covering his skin. He had just been awoken by one of the worst nightmares he had ever had, and he struggled to shake it off. He could almost feel the bile rising up from his stomach. Sam wrapped his arms around himself, and rocked back and forth in place, mumbling repeatedly to himself, 'not real, not happening, didn't happen'. He hadn't realised that his quiet ramblings had turned into full on denial in loud and clear volumes and had awoken the other occupant of the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean sat up and looked at his baby brother in concern. "Hey, baby boy, you ok?"

Sam quickly turned around wrapped himself around Dean's body, octopus fashion.

"Shh…Sammy, it's ok. I'm right here. I gotcha baby. You're safe."

Sam sobbed quietly into his brother's shirt and shook his head.

"I wasn't the one in danger, De." He whispered frightfully.

"What do you mean, Sammy? What were you dreaming about, baby?" Dean tightened his arms slightly around his brother/lover as a way to shield him as well as comfort him, letting him know that his big brother, his protector, was still there.

Sam didn't answer Dean's question. He couldn't. The images were still to fresh in his mind. He just clung to the lifeline that was his big brother, his lover, his protector and everything else in between.

"Sammy…I know you don't really want to, but unless you tell me what's wrong, I don't know how to help."

Sam just clung to Dean's shirt and looked up at him with an expression on his face that reminded Dean of a kicked puppy. Dean gently caressed his little brother's face from temple to jaw in a soothing motion then laid a sweet chaste kiss on his lips.

"Tell me, Sammy." He prompted quietly.

"W-we were h-hunting….werewolves…a pack…one attacked…y-you…D-de" Sam broke down into pain filled cries and couldn't finish. Just the thought of something happening to his beloved big brother made him feel sick to his stomach. Dean sighed internally, concern for his brother outweighing anything and everything else in existence. Sammy had been having these kind of nightmares off and on since he was 8 and first found out that monsters were real, but they had gotten steadily worse since their relationship became more than just brotherly. Dean knew it was most likely because Sam's concern for his brother's safety grew along with their love. Not that Dean didn't have the same dreams. He did, all the time. He just hid it better.

Back then, after one of Sam's nightmares, all Dean had to do was hold Sammy tight and sing softly to him. Now, it was slightly more complicated, especially if their dad was around, who didn't know about the new aspect of his sons' relationship. Thankfully, though, he was currently following a lead on the thing that killed their mom and wouldn't be back for a few days. Which gave Dean the opportunity and time to get his Sammy calmed down and relaxed enough to go back to sleep.

Dean gently pulled Sam away from him but kept him within the warmth of his arms, and smoothed the pads of his thumbs over Sam's cheeks, wiping away the tears that had worked their way down his face.

"It's gonna be alright, Sammy. I'm gonna make it better. Promise." As if to enforce that promise, Dean kissed Sam again, this time more forcefully, letting Sam know just how Dean planned to make it better.

Dean laid Sam back down on the bed, never once releasing him from the kiss, which quickly went from strong and comforting, to aggressive and dominating, invading Sam's mouth with his tongue. He then started to place kisses, nips and bites from Sam's jaw down to his neck, making sure to leave marks for the world to see, proving that Sam was his alone.

Before continuing with his plan of mapping out his Sammy's wonderfully tanned and lean body, he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to show you what you do to me, Sammy. Show you how much you mean to me."

Just the sound of Dean's voice, which had turned gravelly and lustful, combined with his words, promises and kisses had already made Sam hard and wanting more. He was unashamed to admit, that as his big brother started slowly making his way down his chest, nipping and biting, he was already moaning like a porn star. He knew those sounds drove Dean crazy with want and lust. This time proved to be no different when, as he moaned, Dean unexpectedly bit both of Sam's nipples harder than the previous bites.

As Dean focussed on sucking and tweaking Sam's nipples with his teeth and tongue, the sweet, delicious sounds coming out of Sam's sinful mouth were going straight down to Dean's cock, making him harder than ever.

Sam knew Dean was trying to distract from the memories of his nightmare, however Sam didn't mind one bit. It was a wonderful distraction. Sam trailed his fingernails down Dean's back, hard enough to leave long, thin, red scratches. He revelled in the sensations that Dean's bites, nips and licks made, each one making his blood rush. Then he felt as Dean licked a trail from Sam's pelvis all the way to his sternum, and then gently blew on the wet trail making his whole body shiver.

"F-fuck…De…", Sam stuttered, making Dean grin up at him mischievously.

"Don't worry, Sammy. That's what we're gonna do. Soon enough." Sam groaned at Dean's words, the stimulation already almost too much for his cock.

Dean slowly moved down Sam's body, teasing him with more nips and bites to his stomach, stopping to leave small dark bruises on both hips as though marking Sam, claiming him, then moving down to lay small open mouthed kisses on his thighs, until he finally reached his real destination, his not so little brother's rock hard, leaking erection.

Glancing up into lust filled hazel eyes, Dean ran his tongue along the underside of Sammy's dick, then licked over the slit, before taking him into his mouth, first sucking just on the head, then going all the way down til he felt it hitting the back of his throat. He stroke up and down with his mouth and tongue a few times, listening to Sam's moans get louder and porn-like.

"D-de…oh god…'M gonna…" was all Sam got out to warn his brother before he shot his load, long and hard enough that he was seeing stars, with Dean taking and swallowing all that Sam gave him. As Sam tried to get his breath from that mind-blowing orgasm, Dean crawled back up along his brother's sweat-covered body, pleased that he had accomplished his task of making his baby boy feel better. Of course, it didn't help that he was now rock hard himself. But tonight wasn't about him. It was all about Sammy.

After Sam came back down to Earth, he sweetly kissed Dean, tasting himself on Dean's tongue which quickly invaded his mouth once again. While some people might be grossed out by the taste of their own cum on their lover's lips, Sam found it strangely erotic and fought get more, fiercely tracing every inch of Dean's mouth with his own tongue. He was slightly surprised to feel that he was already fully hard again, but unsurprised that Dean was as well. Which gave him the opportunity to request something he had been wanting for a while now.

"De…" he whispered against Dean's lip. "Want you, De. Want you inside me."

Dean's breath hitched at that, and he look at Sam with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure, Sammy? I don't want to hurt you, baby boy."

"It's ok, Dean." Sam looked earnestly into Dean's bright green eyes, willing him to believe what Sam was saying. "It's ok. I'm ready. I want it. Please. I want you."

"Shh, Sammy. You got me, baby boy. But you gotta promise me, if you change your mind at any time, you tell me. Okay? Promise?"

"Promise, De. Please." Sam was practically squirming now, the need for Dean becoming almost unbearable.

Dean reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand, and smeared a liberal amount onto his fingers, then spreading Sam's legs open, gently caressed his tight, puckered hole before slowly pushing in one finger down to the first knuckle.

Sam groaned and tensed in pain at the sudden burning sensation he felt. But he gave Dean the signal to keep going, and just breathed through the pain which gave way to pleasure when Dean added another finger, and then brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him.

"F-fuck…" He yelled out in surprise, not expecting the sudden pleasurable sensations that filled him every time Dean hit that spot. But as good as it felt, it still wasn't enough. He needed all of Dean. Right the fuck now.

"De…'M ready…please."

"Ok, Sammy." Dean soothed.

Dean gently removed his fingers from Sam's hole, making his baby boy whimper at the loss. Dean chuckled quietly as he slicked himself up with lube and moved in to line himself up at Sammy's entrance.

"Hold on, Sammy. I gotcha, baby." He slowly pushed in all the way until he was balls deep in his little brother, and waited a moment until Sam was felt comfortable enough for him to moved.

But Sam had no intention of waiting. He was impatient, and made sure Dean knew it. He dug his fingernails into Dean's arms and growled.

"Dean, you gotta move, please." He tried to make it sound like the demand it was meant to be, but instead it came out as more of a whimpered plea. Either way, it worked and Dean finally moved, thrusting harder and faster every time, until they were both right on the edge. Dean caught Sam's red and throbbing erection in his hand, with every intention of making them come at the same time.

"Come on, Sammy." He urged. "Come with me, baby boy."

It was the combination of the idea of coming together and Dean's use of both of Sam's nicknames that had Sam screaming out his second orgasm of the night, his balls tightening and his cock spraying long ropes of white come over both of their chests and stomachs, while his ass clenched around Dean's dick, making Dean come as well, filling Sam with his seed. Dean collapsed onto Sam, content to stay in that spot for the rest of the night. Though he didn't want to be crushing Sammy under his weight, so as he regained his senses, he pulled out of his brother, rolled over next to him and gently pulled a very pliant and relaxed Sam into his arms.

"Hey, baby boy" He called softly. "You still with me, Sammy?"

"Yeah, De." Sam mumbled, already half-asleep. "'M good."

"You wanna shower now so we're not all sticky?"

Sam again mumbled sleepily this time with something that may been something like 'in the morning'. Dean wasn't sure but he definitely wasn't about to wake his brother up again, especially now that he was sure to sleep soundly the rest of the night. Before drifting of himself, he ran his hand through Sam's soft brown hair, and whispered in his ear, something he rarely said in the daylight hours.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy. I love you."

Then wrapping his arms more protectively around his Sammy, settled down deeper in the bed to go back to sleep himself.


	3. Suitcase

**_DISCLAIMER: SUPERNATURAL AND IT'S GORGEOUS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. OF COURSE IT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM DREAMING. IT ALL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE AND COMPANY. LUCKY BUGGERS. Don't own the song either. *Sad face*_**

_**Songs of Wincest – Part 3**_

Suitcase

- Emili Sande

Didn't see it coming, no kind of warning,  
I can't work out what I've done wrong  
His clothes are missing, but his key's still here,  
Please somebody please tell me what's going on

My baby's got a suitcase, he's telling me it's too late  
But don't nobody, please don't ask me why  
Cause all I did was love him, but I can't stop him walking  
My baby's got a suitcase, but please don't ask me why

What changed so quickly? Answer me.  
If you must kill me at least please tell me why  
He says don't touch me, get out the way  
Will someone tell me what's going on tonight?

My baby's got a suitcase, he's telling me it's too late  
But don't nobody, please don't ask me why  
Cause all I did was love him, but I can't stop him walking  
My baby's got a suitcase, but please don't ask me why

I can't stop my heart leaving through the door  
I can't unpack my heart cause he won't look at me anymore

My baby's got a suitcase, he's telling me it's too late  
But don't nobody, please don't ask me why  
Cause all I did was love him, but I can't stop him walking  
My baby's got a suitcase, but please don't ask me why

"Dean, I've gotta go. You know, if I don't, Dad and I are gonna end up killing each other."

I shook my head, blinking to stop the tears that were fighting to come out. My little brother, my baby boy, just told me he was leaving, leaving to go to school, leaving the hunt, the family business, Dad…leaving me. I wasn't sure I could survive this. Sammy was leaving and I couldn't stop him. Don't get me wrong, I was proud of him. Full ride to Stanford. But all I could think of was who was gonna watch his back, who was gonna stop the nightmares from coming, who was gonna make sure he slept and ate properly?

"Look, Dean. I know you think it's your job to protect me and look after me, but you gotta let me go. You gotta let me learn to look after myself. You gotta let me figure things out for myself. You could always come with me, Dean. We could find a small place near campus, you could still hunt with Dad if you wanted."

I just looked at him, not quite believing what he was saying. I could do that for Sammy. Oh how I wanted to do that. But I knew Dad would never go for it. He still didn't even know about us. How his sons were in love with each other.

I shook my head again, resigned to the fact that I had to let him go. I could see what this life was doing to that beautiful personality of his. It was destroying him.

"I can't Sammy. You're right. You gotta go. I gotta let you go. Cause if Dad doesn't end up killing you one of these days, then the life will. I can't let that happen. So, I'll take you to the bus, but I can't go with you, Sammy." I could practically hear his heart breaking at that. Just as much as he could probably hear mine.

I grabbed both of our duffels and threw them in the trunk of the Impala, motioning to Sammy it was time to go. We drove in silence until we got to the bus stop, the only sound going through the car was AC/DC which was turned down low.

After I pulled over, I turned to Sammy, who had tears streaming down his face.

"Just explain one thing. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how." He replied softly. "And I didn't want you to hate me."

I sighed, knowing I probably didn't help matters by not backing Sammy up against dad when he told him he was leaving. I gently moved my hands to cup his beautiful face, and caressed my thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away the tears. I knew that what I was about to say was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but I had no choice. So I tried to lessen the blow a bit by kissing those sweet, soft lips one last time.

"I could never hate you, baby boy. Never. I love you. Always will. But…you know…if you go… this, us, it can't go on. You can't stay, but I can't leave dad." By this point, neither of us could stop the tears from falling. Sammy nuzzled into my neck for a few moments, clinging to my shirt, needing the comfort. I let him. We both needed it.

"I know, De." He whispered so low that I just caught it. "I'm so sorry."

With that, he gave me one last peck on the lips, then my sweet baby boy got out of the car, taking all of his possessions with him. Including my heart.


End file.
